Such an operating control unit is, for example, known from EP 2144372 A1, where piezo-active sensor elements are provided underneath an operating field.
A further example is known from WO 2011/003912 A1, wherein an operating control unit with piezo-active sensor elements is combined with a light guide device for marking the location of the switches upon which a finger has to be pressed.